La estrella más brillante
by Alecrin
Summary: Las navidades nunca habían sido tan tristes para él, pero un regalo inesperado le enseñará a mirar a los demás con otros ojos.
1. Chapter 1

**La estrella más brillante**

Se despertó temprano, cuando la casa —y probablemente el resto de calle— todavía dormía, pero no se quedó en la cama, sabiendo que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. Estaba habituado a sus costumbres y la disciplina espartana que se autoimponía el resto del año no entendía de horarios ni festivos. Aunque el resto del mundo celebrase la navidad para él era un día como cualquier otro. Uno un poco más triste que el resto, quizás. Uno en el que la ausencia de quien más había admirado y querido en este mundo se hacía un poco más notable y él se sentiría un poco más solo.

En parte se sentía extraño fuera de Hogwarts. Se había acostumbrado tanto al castillo que ya lo percibía como más acogedor que su propia casa. No porque ésta no fuese de su agrado, sino más bien por el clima que últimamente se respiraba allí. A pesar del fuego que ya crepitaba en la chimenea, Kreacher debía haber madrugado mucho para encenderlo mientras él todavía dormía, su hogar seguía pareciendo frío y triste, teñido de una melancolía de la que Regulus sabía que nunca podría librarse.

Consciente de que no sería apropiado bajar a la sala mientras sus padres no se hubieran levantado se dio un largo baño solo por hacer tiempo. Se sumergió en agua caliente e intentó olvidar que era navidad, pero aunque luchó contra ello con todas sus fuerzas no pudo evitar que una oleada de recuerdos lo inundase:

Él y Sirius, muy niños, conteniendo a duras penas el impulso de lanzarse escaleras abajo y abrir los regalos antes de que Walburga diese su autorización. Finalmente Sirius se había atrevido a hacerlo el año que entró en Hogwarts, envalentonado por haber sido seleccionado para Gryffindor y como si quisiera demostrar que efectivamente merecía pertenecer a la casa de los leones. Así fue como se enteró unas horas antes de lo previsto de que recibiría un ajedrez mágico y un nuevo juego de Gobstones. Sirius subió para contárselo, emocionado y con los ojos brillantes de excitación. Él no tuvo valor para acompañarle, aunque Sirius insistía una y otra vez en que lo suyo era más un problema de iniciativa que de falta de valor.

Él y Sirius, disfrutando de sus nuevos juguetes.

Y Sirius otra vez, espiando tras los visillos los juegos de los niños muggles, con una curiosidad no exenta de cierta envidia. Porque aunque maleducados, ruidosos y chillones aquellos niños eran libres y no se veían constreñidos por el peso de un importante apellido, ni de todo lo que llevarlo con orgullo y dignidad podía llegar a significar.

Sirius. Siempre Sirius.

Se había propuesto no echarle tanto de menos pero no lo conseguía. En Hogwarts, a pesar de cruzarse con él ocasionalmente en los pasillos, le resultaba más fácil. Pero en Grimmauld Place no sería capaz de vencer la nostalgia por su hermano perdido. Cada rincón de aquella casa estaba cargado de vivencias comunes.

Como conjuradas por su propia mente comenzaron a escucharse unas risas en la calle y por un momento le invadió la irreal sensación de que sus recuerdos habían cobrado vida propia, haciéndose realidad ante sus ojos. Se acercó a la ventana. Las temperaturas habían bajado durante la noche y una fina capa de nieve cubría la calle. Algunos muchachos del barrio comenzaban a salir de sus casas, dejando las primeras huellas de pisadas sobre la nieve blanca e impoluta. Llamaban a los timbres vecinos y se reunían en pequeños grupos, felicitándose la navidad y mostrando a los demás sus regalos, compartiéndolos con los amigos. Aún sabiendo que aquello no le haría bien, Regulus se quedó un buen rato observándolos, como había hecho Sirius tantas veces en el pasado. Pronto se olvidaron de sus nuevos juguetes y las bolas de nieve comenzaron a volar en una ruidosa algarabía, llenando de vida todo Grimmauld Place en una escena que parecía sacada de una postal de navidad.

Se les veía tan felices y despreocupados… Tendrían más o menos su misma edad pero Regulus no podía mirarles como iguales, y no solo porque en las venas de sus vecinos muggles no corriera ni una gota de sangre mágica.

En comparación se sentía mayor, como un adulto que un día descubre que ha perdido su juventud. Aquellos chicos podían elegir su propio destino mientras que el suyo estaba ya determinado con exacta precisión. Lo quisiera o no sus opciones se habían esfumado el mismo día que Sirius se marchó de casa, dando un portazo sin mirar atrás, dejándole solo, abandonado. Ahora no tenía otra alternativa que ocupar su lugar como heredero de los Black y representante de la familia. Se avecinaban tiempos oscuros y él debería hacer lo necesario por proteger a la familia. Era eso o arriesgarse a llevar la etiqueta de "traidores", algo que de ninguna manera podía permitir.

Demasiada responsabilidad para un chico tan joven. No la declinaba, pero de tener a Sirius a su lado las cosas podrían ser tan diferentes… Siempre había pensado que ellos, juntos, podrían ser capaces de enfrentarse a cualquier situación. Desde que se quedó solo no contempló más alternativa que seguir la senda marcada, hacer lo que se esperaba de él.

Se le ocurrió que Sirius estaría protagonizando alguna escena muy similar a las que él espiaba desde la penumbra de su dormitorio, en compañía de su nueva familia y de aquel al que ahora llamaba "hermano", no por imposición sanguínea sino porque así lo había elegido libremente. Se sintió rechazado, y junto con ello, también una punzada de celos. Sirius estaría feliz y era muy poco probable que se acordase de él en algún momento del día. Por fin había alcanzado su libertad soñada, aunque a un precio que Regulus seguía sin acabar de asimilar que estuviera dispuesto a pagar.

El ruido proveniente de la planta baja le hizo reaccionar, apartando sus pensamientos del sombrío cauce por el que discurrían. La casa despertaba y él debía reunirse con su familia, ahora él era lo único que tenían y no podía amargarles la fiesta. Se colocó su mejor máscara de urbanidad y salió de la habitación, como si pasar su primera navidad sin Sirius no le estuviera consumiendo por dentro.

Por un momento alimentó la ilusión de encontrarse un montón de regalos bajo el árbol, no porque deseara los regalos materiales en sí. Lo único que quería era constatar que de alguna forma sus padres trataban de llenar el vacío que Sirius había dejado, que le echaban de menos tanto como él y poder sentirse, en cierto modo, menos aislado. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que era algo imposible. Para sus padres Sirius había muerto el mismo día en que decidió marcharse y ahora el corazón de Walburga estaba cubierto por una capa de escarcha tan gruesa que ya nada podría quebrarla.

Regulus entró en la sala. La estrella en lo alto del árbol parecía burlarse de su pena.

¡Cuántas veces había comentado con Sirius lo mucho que le gustaba el significado de su nombre!

Pero ya no le quedaba la más mínima esperanza de recuperarle. Su madre jamás le perdonaría y aunque a su manera, y por mucho que le costase reconocerlo, Sirius no dejaba de ser un orgulloso Black que no daría el brazo a torcer. El hijo pródigo no volvería a casa arrepentido. Le había perdido para siempre y tenía que hacerse a la idea: a partir de ahora la estrella más brillante que alumbraría su camino sería aquel simple adorno de cristal tallado.

Recompuso la sonrisa más correcta y cordial de la que era capaz, felicitó a sus padres y abrió sus regalos ocultando que no le hacían la menor ilusión.

Porque si una cosa podía tener clara, es que esa navidad no iba a recibir el único regalo que de verdad deseaba.

**ooOOoo**

_Mini fic de solo dos capítulos. Pronto subiré el desenlace, espero que os guste y feliz año nuevo._


	2. Chapter 2

Alegando que la abundante comida le había sentado mal se refugió en la soledad de su habitación a la primera oportunidad, algo que no sucedió tan pronto como hubiera deseado, ya que sus tíos, primas y nueva familia política no hicieron acto de presencia hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando ya faltaba poco para la hora de cenar.

Cuando los primos eran pequeños las dos familias solían comer y pasar la tarde juntas el día de navidad. Su prima Bella había roto más de una vez sus juguetes nuevos por puro capricho, obligándole a recurrir a escondidas a la magia de Kreacher para repararlos sin quedar como un chivato. Pero desde que sus primas se hicieron mayores las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Sus tíos tenían ahora otros compromisos que les obligaban a posponer la visita. En lugar de comer con ellos lo habían hecho con Bellatrix y Rodulphus Lestrange, y después todos ellos pasaron por casa de los Malfoy para felicitarles la navidad antes de recalar definitivamente en Grimmauld Place.

La velada había sido corta y no exenta de tensión. Aunque nadie mencionó a Sirius abiertamente todos pensaban en él. Su tía Druella intentó tratar el tema con fingida naturalidad al decir que ella había pasado por lo mismo cuando Andrómeda se fue de casa, pero Walburga, con furia contenida y nada dispuesta a consentir la actitud compasiva de su cuñada, cortó la conversación de forma seca y abrupta antes de que llegara a pronunciarse el nombre de Sirius. Después habían cambiado de tema. Por suerte la familia estaba inmersa en los preparativos de una boda, lo que facilitó que la conversación fluyera por cauces menos incómodos.

Narcisa pronto se casaría con Lucius Malfoy, lo que le convertiría en el único de los cinco primos cuyo futuro no estaba todavía decidido. Pero eso solo era en apariencia. Los cuchicheos de esa misma tarde entre su madre y Bellatrix, cargados de miradas furtivas dirigidas hacia su persona, no dejaban mucho lugar a dudas. En poco tiempo una marca oscura adornaría su antebrazo izquierdo.

Él ya lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que se sintiese preparado. Algunos de los chicos que conocía se habrían sentido honrados, dominados por la excitación, pero él tenía la madurez suficiente para darse cuenta que a los quince años era demasiado pronto. Lástima que nadie más pareciese notarlo…

Un ruido en la escalera le distrajo. Alguien se acercaba a su habitación, sus pasos eran tímidos y cuando se detuvo ante la puerta la golpeó de forma discreta con los nudillos, casi como si se estuviera disculpando por llamar, algo que ninguno de sus progenitores haría jamás.

—He dicho que no voy a cenar— contestó levemente irritado—. No quiero tomar nada, Kreacher, ni siquiera uno de tus calditos reconstituyentes.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un carraspeo y una voz titubeante.

—No es eso, amo Regulus…

Resignado cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta. Parado en el umbral Kreacher sostenía una bandeja con una taza de caldo. Regulus le dedicó una mirada severa.

—No es solo por el caldito amo… —aseguró el elfo con expresión de culpabilidad.

—Está bien, pasa.

El elfo entró y se dirigió hacia una mesita en la que depositó la bandeja, después se giró hacia él y le observó fijamente. Regulus esperaba que le transmitiese algún recado de su madre, o cualquier cosa excepto lo que pasó a continuación, porque Kreacher metió la mano bajo los pliegues del mugroso paño de cocina que utilizaba para taparse y extrajo un pequeño paquete que le tendió con mano temblorosa.

—Esto es para usted, amo.

El paquete estaba envuelto de forma chapucera en un papel de regalo que reconoció como el que envolvía el frasco de perfume que él mismo compró para su madre, y que obviamente Kreacher había recuperado de la basura para volver a utilizar. Se quedó de una pieza, nunca hubiera imaginado encontrarse en tal situación. En toda su vida jamás había visto a un elfo doméstico hacer un regalo. Algo lógico, dado que nada podía dar quien nada poseía.

—Yo no tengo nada para ti —intentó disculparse mientras tomaba el regalo. Kreacher pareció casi ofendido por semejante idea.

—El amo Regulus no necesita hacer ningún regalo a Kreacher— después fijó una mirada ansiosa en el pequeño paquete, como incitándole a abrirlo.

Asombrado por la extraña conducta del elfo Regulus desenvolvió su regalo y descubrió un sello de plata para lacrar el correo. Inmediatamente le resultó familiar ya que poseía uno prácticamente igual, salvo por una pequeña diferencia. En el suyo su nombre sustituía al de Sirius.

Se los habían regalado cuando eran pequeños, uno para cada uno. En el sello aparecía el escudo de los Black, rodeado por el nombre de su propietario y el emblema de la familia _"Toujours pur"._ Uno de esos obsequios ostentosos e inapropiados para un niño, pero que a pesar de todo algunos familiares se empeñaban en regalar. Él guardaba los suyos como oro en paño, esperando el momento de hacerse mayor y usarlos con orgullo. Sirius en cambio nunca les había concedido ningún valor.

Sin duda su madre lo había tirado junto con el resto de las pertenencias de Sirius que no se había llevado con él o a las que no había tomado la precaución de proteger con un encantamiento de presencia permanente. Y Kreacher lo habría recuperado, Merlín sabría porqué. Posiblemente porque consideraba inaceptable que cualquier cosa que llevase grabado el escudo familiar terminase en el cubo de la basura.

Regulus le dio un par de vueltas en sus manos. Era un objeto inútil, rechazado por su legítimo dueño e inservible para cualquier otro. Rescatarlo de la basura había sido un error, sin embargo se sintió conmovido por el acto de Kreacher. No porque fuese una prueba de lealtad a Sirius, de quien sin duda —al igual que su madre— pensaba que era un traidor aborrecible, pero significaba que a pesar de su edad el viejo elfo seguía siendo atento y observador. Lo suficiente como para ser el único en aquella casa capaz de descubrir lo mal que se sentía y compadecerse de su dolor, aunque no lo compartiera.

Apretó el sello en su mano, cerrando el puño con fuerza. Cuando Sirius se marchó se fijó el firme propósito de aparentar que había desterrado su recuerdo tan pronto como lo hicieron los demás, pero al parecer no logró engañarlos a todos. Sus ojos se humedecieron de forma involuntaria, emocionado como no habría creído posible.

—Gracias.

Kreacher asintió con la cabeza.

—Feliz Navidad— dijo con su vocecita chillona.

Regulus llevaba desde primera hora de la mañana escuchando esas dos palabras, se las habían dicho muchas veces y él las había repetido otras tantas. Sin embargo, por primera vez en todo el día no sonaron vacías y sin contenido, como una mera formalidad que la gente repite sin convicción. Miró al elfo como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez, como si acabara de descubrir en él a una criatura más inteligente y sensible de lo que nunca hubiera sospechado y sintió que algo había cambiado en la naturaleza de su relación. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro, sellando entre ellos un vínculo nuevo y diferente.

—Feliz Navidad para ti también, Kreacher.

**ooOOoo**

_Como he dicho otras muchas veces mi visión de los Black está muy condicionada por los fics de Dubhesigrid. Si alguien no los conoce y quiere leerlos podrá encontrarlos entre mis favoritos. Todo lo que ella ha escrito sobre los Black debería ser canon, ha recreado su mundo con tal complejidad que ahora todos ellos me resultan tan familiares como pueden serlo Harry o Hermione, lo que me facilita enormemente la escritura. Me ha influido muchísimo y ahora esta es la única forma en la que puedo ver a Regulus, como un joven maduro, valiente, atrapado por su destino. Pensando en algo para un relato de navidad se me ocurrió que sería bonito que su vínculo con Kreacher se forjase tras perder a Sirius. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Mensaje para Lizblack: Muchas gracias por tu rr. Te enviaré los libros con mucho gusto pero al no estar registrada no tengo tu dirección de correo. Déjamela en un nuevo rr y me pondré en contacto contigo. Después borraré el rr para que nadie más lo vea._


End file.
